SS with Sawyer
by eww.fanfic
Summary: This is when Sophie and Sawyer end up being in the same Summer school class. There's a slight change in Sawyer's behavior. More arrogant. More cocky. More flirty. Sophie doesn't know what's going on. Rated T for language and some sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Sophie finished tying her converse shoes when she heard a honk outside. Running out of the house, she was greeted with her two best friends sitting in a brand new, red car that Bella had gotten for her sixteenth birthday. Laughing, she she quickly jumped in the car. They drove off.

You might have been thinking that they were going shopping. Or better, the beach.

But no. They were going to summer school.

Sophie figured that if she had to miserably go to school during the summer, she might as well acted like she ruled the world.

Bella parked in the Silvadore High School lot, and they walked into school. There was still twenty minutes till class started. Sophie and her friends found a seat at the lounge area, and Pepper unpacked her bag.

"Pepper, are you eating your lunch right _now?_ " Bella asked. She wore normal T-shirt and shorts; she was taking gym and health since she didn't have enough space to take it during the school year because Choir took up space.

"No, this is my breakfast! I was preoccupied feeding the monster this morning." Sophie and Bella looked at her. "Monster?" Sophie raised an eyebrow. Pepper looked at both of them. "What? I like to call the baby a monster because all it does is cry all night and _take my sleep away._ "

Sophie nodded. She could see the slight shadows appearing underneath Pepper's eyes. "Bags aren't good for health, sweety." she told her.

"Easy for you to say. You don't have a baby monster living in your abode."

"Excuse me? I have a total of _nine_ brothers- "

"Soph!" she was interrupted by a boy's voice coming from behind. She frowned and turned around. There stood Jed, captain of the varsity basketball team. His dark hair hung below his ears, and he towered above her. His grey eyes might have made him look gorgeous, but his expression was smug.

"You comin' over to my house, right?" he pressed, crossing his arms. Two other guys, or she she say, _minions_ , stood behind him, shuffling around. Sophie stood up.

"Your house?"

Jed frowned. "You got my text, right?"

Sophie sighed and slid her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. "I sure did. But I'm not coming." Then she grabbed her bag and stocked off, suddenly eager to get the day over with. On the way to her Biology class, she texted Pepper and Bella to tell them sorry for just walking off. Truth to be told, she couldn't stand Jed, or boys like Jed. Even though she made her boundaries pretty clear, half the school apparently still thought she was a whore. Countless guys countered her, thinking that she would make an exception for them or something.

She sighed as she stepped into her Bio class. She intended to do well here; she didn't have time to take this class her freshman and Sophomore year, but she wanted to take AP Bio junior year and needed the pre-knowledge.

She quickly took a seat in the middle column and second to last row. As she eagerly waited for the class to start, her phone vibrated. A Twitter DM. Quickly opening her phone, she was not surprised when she saw a direct message from another boy- wanting to hook up with her. Honestly, she should just put it in her biography: "Not interested in boys." Unfortunately, she actually _was_ interested in boys and this would start countless rumors claiming that she was lesbian.

Lost in thought, she didn't even noticed someone sit down next to her. Not knowing what to do, she blocked the boy's account. Now he wouldn't pester any longer.

"Damn, that's a harsh curve." She heard a deep voice say beside her.

"He had it coming." she automatically replied without thinking. Then she whipped around to face the boy who said it.

Sawyer's sea green eyes sliced through her puppy brown eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, astonished. "I thought you were going to that football camp over the summer."

"I am. The same one Bella is going to. Its right after summer school." he told her.

"...Right." She turned back to face the front of the class room. There was still two minutes till class started.

"So.. do you _always_ curve boys like that?" Sawyer asked her. Sophie fought the urge to crinkle her nose. She had to admit, this was pretty awkward. The only time her and Sawyer were ever hanging out was when her friends were with them. They had their share of jokes but it was never one on one like this. And now he was trying to ask her about curving guys?

"So.. did you fail this class?" she fired back, kind of annoyed that Sawyer was talking about her boy problems.

"Um, no? I need to take this class before taking AP Bio, and I didn't get a chance to take it freshman and sophomore year." he told her, almost like he was reading her thoughts. He was doing the same thing she was.

"Oh!" Sophie said in genuine surprise. "I never took you as a 'get ahead' kind of guy."

"I never took you as a 'get ahead' kind of girl.

Suddenly, their teacher walked in, stopping their conversation. The first half hour, they took a pre-test. Quickly turning hers in after finishing, she headed back to her seat to find a text from one of Jed's friends: Patch. The message read: _Please text Jed back._

She rolled her eyes; people were so pathetic. They would do _anything_ to have sex, and it made her want to vomit.

Sophie finally found the middle finger emoji and sent it to Patch.

"Damn, that was nasty." she heard a hot breath whisper straight into her ear. Shrieking, she jumped up out of her chair about 10 feet.

"Mr. Huggins and Mrs. Delarosa." Their biology teacher gave them a stern look. Sophie's eyes traveled back to Sawyers. He had his body facing hers, his head propped up on his hand. His elbow was resting on the desk next to him.

"You should own a 'How to Curve Boys 101' school. You'd be a great teacher." He flashed her a strip of his white, perfect teeth.

"Fuck you!" she whispered, though it was mainly for him scaring her before.

Sawyer chuckled. "I'd love that."

Sophie smacked her head. "I didn't mean it like that."

Looking back at him, she saw him already staring into her eyes. He leaned forward, not breaking eye contact. "Then what did you mean, Delarosa?" She opened her mouth to reply, but Mrs. Coates cut her off.

"Okay everyone! We're going to do an icebreaker activity." She passed out blank pieces of paper.

"By the way, I hope you like your seats. You're stuck with the person next to you for the next five weeks." She smiled at him, and Sophie couldn't help but cuss at her silently. She would have been fine with Sawyer, but with the way he was bugging the shit out of her, she knew the next five weeks would be torture. Slowly turning to take a sneak peak at Sawyer, she found that he was already staring at her. Sophie swallowed, and Sawyer raised his eyebrows at her. Sophie resisted the urge to kick him in the shins.

"Your assignment is to find out information about the person next to you. It's personal information, what the person feels at heart. We will be using it for the content we are learning tomorrow. And trust me, don't write random crap down about the person. I'm carefully reading these to grade. They need to be accurate. This is due tomorrow and you have the rest of the day to do it. From tomorrow, we'll be doing the real learning." she told us. Everyone cheered under their breaths; that basically meant we were doing nothing for the rest of the day.

Sawyer made a loud noise as he slid his chair back and bounded to his friends sitting across the room: Rohan and Max. Sophie sighed, figuring that they could finish their assignment after they came back from lunch. Searching the room for another familiar faces, she found a group of girls waving towards her: Julia, Katie, Hanna and Lena. She liked this group of girls; they were one of the few people that knew at heart that she wasn't a slut or anything, mindless of what the rest of the school thought.

* * *

Sophie quickly found Bella, Pepper and Newt at lunch. They sat with Julia, Katie, Hanna and Lena along with a few other guys and girls they were friends with. Sawyer and Troy sat with their crazy football friends.

"You're not gonna sit with them?" A girl named Jasmine asked Bella, indicating at the football table.

"Nope. I get enough of them at practice itself." Bella said. Jasmine smiled.

"The real reason is that Bella loves cheerleading more and wishes she never left." Pepper patted her arm.

"You do realize that I'm right here, right?" Newt exclaimed.

"So?" Pepper asked.

"I'm on the football team!"

"Your point?"

Sophie slowly tuned out her friends' conversation as she caught something at the corner of her eye. She found Sawyer standing up, and Julia standing no more than one inch away from him. She had one had on her hip and her other hand was dangerously close to Sawyer's chest. What was Julia doing? Sophie thought her friends would have better tastes in guys.

Suddenly, as if Sawyer knew Sophie was watching him all along, his green eyes cut directly to hers. She held a steady gaze, not daring to look intimidated. Because Sawyer was one of the only guys that intimidated her. Actually, the _only_ guy.

He winked at her, and Sophie's right hand immediately shot up to flip him off. Sawyer laughed, though she wasn't sure if it was because of her middle finger, or something Julia said. Rolling her eyes, she turned back to her friends.

* * *

When she came back to the class room, Sawyer was already writing something on the scrap paper. What was he writing? They were supposed to _ask_ each other and then write things down.

After listening to Sawyer's gliding pen for ten whole minutes, she _had_ to find out. She leaned towards him

"What are you writing?" she whispered. A smile tugged at the corner of Sawyer's mouth.

"Stuff."

"What 'stuff'?"

"Just stuff."

"You're supposed to _ask_ me that 'stuff'."

"I already _know_ all that 'stuff'." Sawyer looked up at her and put his pen down.

"Oh yeah? What do I want to be when I'm older?"

"A lawyer."

Sophie flinched. For the sake of compitition, she had been telling everyone that she wanted to become a costume designer. That way, people would take her easy and underestimate her academic abilities.

Nobody knew she actually wanted to be a lawyer. Not even her brothers. Just her dad.

Sawyer took this opportunity of silence to ask the teacher to use the restroom. Sophie rolled her eyes, waiting for him to get back. She wanted to finish the assignment and she needed an A in the class.

After twenty minutes of waiting, she dragged her chair up to Julia, Hanna, Katie and Lena.

"Hey Soph, you finished?" Lena asked her. Sophie shook her head. "My partner decided to ditch."

"Sawyer?" Julia asked, innocently. Sophie bit her lip to cut back her laughter; the bitch obviously knew that Sawyer was her partner. Instead, Sophie just nodded at her.

For the rest of the day, the group talked about what they were doing over the summer and the cool parties that were popping up everywhere. Sophie gave up on waiting on Sawyer a long time ago. But she finally caught him walk in the classroom as soon as the bell rang.

Before he could walk off, she grabbed his arm. "Where exactly do you think you are going?" She lashed at him. Sawyer frowned.

"Um, football?"

"We are so not finished. I still haven't gotten information from you."

Sawyer hinted her the slightest smirk.

"Call me."

Sophie's mouth dropped. "I'm busy. Not gonna."

Sawyer turned around and left without saying another word.

* * *

After cheer camp, Sophie paced in her room. This was probably gonna be the easiest assignment the whole semester, and she was about to blow it off.

Because Sawyer couldn't cooperate.

Should she call him?

Under normal circumstances, she would. But he pissed her off so much today. More than that, he _intimidated_ her. And she didn't want to look weak, running and chasing after him.

She had his number; they were in countless group chats together.

Staring at the number on her screen, she tapped it before she could change her mind. Sawyer picked up on the third ring.

"We need to meet." she told him.

She could already feel him smirking on the other end of the line.

"I thought you said you weren't gonna call, Delarosa."  
Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Where are you?"

"Lucky Strikes. You probably never heard of it."

Sophie threw her head back, laughing. "Are you kidding me? I go there all the time." Her Latina cousins always managed to sneak her in. Before she could talk more, he ended the call. What the hell?

Sophie stared at the blank piece of paper. What did she know about Sawyer?

He played football. He lived on a farm. He had a stupid ass coy boy accent. He was a man whore. He did cocaine. He was in good physical shape.

But she didn't put that last one down.

Sophie grabbed her keys and went to her car to drive to Sawyer before she could change her mind.

* * *

There was a huge staircase leading up to the side of the building, and there was a huge line standing in it. Sophie tried her best to push her way to the front of the line, getting yelled and cussed at plenty.

"What the hell are you doing?" the guard at the front asked her.

"I'm not going in to play."

"Doesn't matter."

Sophie quickly ducked under him.

"If I don't come out in two minutes, I'll pay you your fifteen bucks." Then she stomped away, trying to find Sawyer.

On the second floor, she recognized the curly mop of dark hair piled upon a six foot boy. He was playing pool.

"Huggins!" Sophie yelled, knowing that she had caused him to mess up on his shot. Sawyer turned around and saw her, his sea eyes full of surprised.

The guard behind Sophie finally reached her.

"You are coming with me." he demanded. Sophie didn't leave Sawyer's eyes.

Sawyer slowly lifted his pool stick and rested it on the back of his neck. His mouth slightly curved upward as he told the man, "She's with me."

The guard reluctantly turned away.

"So you're gambling now?" Sophie looked at the setting. Sawyer never told her or anyone else that he did this on a regular basis.

"I don't want money." Sawyer's eyes glinted. Sophie held up the piece of paper.

"Just a few questions. I'll be out."

Sawyer burst into laughter, taking the paper away from her.

"Man whore? Does cocaine? Who do you think I am?"

Sophie snatched the paper away from him. "Clearly I would have a better idea if you actually let me ask you the questions!" she snapped. Sawyer held his hands up in surrender.

She quickly sat down on the ledge of the pool table, her thigh touching a purple ball.

Sawyer smiled sweetly at her. "You're ruining the game."

"Hopefully not in favor of you." she told him. "What's your big dream?"

"To kiss you." Sawyer drawled. Sophie narrowed her eyes at him. "Not funny."

Sawyer shrugged. "Guess not, but it made you blush." Surely enough, his green eyes swept up and down her full body, and she could feel the heat creeping up her face. Rolling her eyes, she asked. "Did you get a summer job?" she knew he had been looking for one; he wanted money to buy his own car.

"Yeah. I work at the Lifetime pool now." Sawyer didn't remove his eyes from her.

"Any other extra curriculars?"

"You said just a few questions. You're already on question four."

"Just answer the question, Huggins."

Sawyer gave her one of his slight-smiles.

"I joined Silvadore Parks and Rec volunteer center."

Sophie's eyes almost popped out of her head. No one except her parents knew she was doing that over the summer; it was mainly for volunteer hours.

"Wh-why?" she sputtered. Sawyer took a step closer to her and towered over her.

"You." he answered. For the fifth time, she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're not impressing me." she told him.

Sawyer gave a short, inaudible laugh. "I haven't even started yet, Delarosa."

Sophie rolled her eyes. "That wasn't even a real answer."

All of a sudden, Sawyer's two arms were on either side of Sophie, resting on the edge of the table. He was merely inches away from her face.

"Those eyes. And that killer curvy mouth." He grinned at her. Sophie pushed him away with her hands and got off of the table. "That's it, I'm out of here."

Before she walked away, she turned back at him. "Why are you being so provocative?" She didn't understand why Sawyer chose _this_ day to be an annoying ass hole.

"Say the word 'provocative' one more time. Your mouth looks provocative when you do." Sawyer smirked, his eyes filled with amusement. Sophie rolled her eyes and walked away.

She really didn't understand him. Until now, they were fine. They hung out with the rest of their friends. But Sawyer never acted like _this._ She was so fucking confused.


	2. Chapter 2

Sophie walked into the second day of summer school bio to see Sawyer already sitting at his desk. He had his long legs extended and leaned back on his chair, resting his hands on the back of his head while listening to music.  
Sophie tried to discreetly sit next to him; the less he bugged her that day, the more better. Unfortunately, Sawyer saw her very well. He took out his earphones as his sea green eyes followed her. Sophie rolled her eyes, finally settling next to him. After yesterday, there was no way they were going back to regular terms. Sawyer made her uncomfortable, and she _hated_ it.

Mrs. Coates strolled into their class and wrote on the board: "Sex". There were a few snickers coming from the back of the room.

"Our first topic this semester will be reproduction. Please take out your assignment from yesterday."

Sophie sighed as she took out her paper with Sawyer's information. She glanced at Sawyer's paper- he wrote double the amount she wrote. Looking up at him, she whispered, "What the hell did you write?"

Sawyer's eyes remained on Mrs. Coates and unwavered as a slight smirk formed upon his lips.

"The first step to reproduction is finding a mate. How do you find a mate?" Mrs. Coates continued. Someone raised their hand. "Attraction!" they said.

"Good." Mrs. Coates replied. She scanned her eyes across the room- and landed at Sophie's area.

"Sawyer! Why don't you tell us what you would be looking for in a mate?"

Without pausing or blinking, Sawyer said, "Attractive. Intelligent. Vulnerable."

Mrs. Coates raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Vulnerable?"

Sawyer gave short laugh. "Humans are vulnerable. They're afraid of getting hurt. They don't know who to trust."

Mrs. Coates nodded in agreement. "Women usually look for strong and smart men; men who bring food home. Men look for beautiful, healthy women as they want their children to be taken care of nicely instead of some sick patient mom." _That's so sexist,_ Sophie thought to herself.

"Alright, Huggins. Lets say you are at a party and you see all these different girls. You go up to a girl that has the features you just described. Attractive, Intelligent, and Vulnerable. What do you do?"

Sophie turned to look at Sawyer and wait for his reply, and she noticed that his body was more angled towards hers. His knees were just inches away from hers.

"I single her out and talk to her." Sawyer said, his knees finally touching hers. Sophie scooted away from him.

"Good. How do you know if she's game or not interested?"

"Humans hate rejection. I have to see if the girl is interested in me or not. Obviously, she won't come right out and tell me how she is feeling. So I look for signs. Is she blushing? Is she looking into my eyes? Is she biting her lip and twirling her hair around like Delarosa is doing right now?" The whole class snickered.

Sophie was so angry, she could feel actual steam leave her ears. She kept her face straight, not daring to let Sawyer think he got to her. But she couldn't help the blush creep up into her face.

Sawyer flashed her a strip of his white teeth and knocked his knees into hers again. "She's game." The laughter in the classroom became louder.

"This is ridiculous." Sophie said, making sure her voice was steady and clear.

"Delarosa doesn't like the attention. She takes her hands away from her face and strokes her skin on her arms, leading the attention to her body. Both of these features of her are very strong, selling points."

Sophie nearly choked. Clearly, Sawyer was eating something the past few days that was making him act like a lunatic. Or, he actually _was_ a lunatic, and none her friends ever noticed it.

The class continued to laugh and Mrs. Coates made no effort of cutting them off. Sophie turned to glare at Sawyer, and his eyes were sparkling at her.

'Vulnerable', he mouthed at her.

Then the bell rang. Time for lunch.

Never did the term: Saved by the Bell, every become so true for her.

* * *

Lena, Hanna, and Sophie walked together to lunch. Sophie figured Julia quickly left all of them to find Sawyer.

"I'm officially gonna make a petition to get Mrs. Coates fired." Hanna said.

"Yeah, what the hell was that in class today?" Lena agreed. "It was like watered down porn. Sawyer on top of you on the desk, except you guys still had your clothes on-"

"-Lena, I'm gonna talk to Mrs. Coates at the end of the day. I _have_ to change seats." Sophie interrupted Lena before she could hear any other vulgar thoughts coming from Lena about her and Sawyer.

Today, she sat with the same people as she did yesterday, but Troy joined them too. Sawyer still sat with his other football teammates, and sure enough, Julia found a few other friends and sat at the table next to him.

Still angry about what happened earlier, Sophie slammed her bag against the table. "Someone go please tell Sawyer to stop being such an ass." she complained. Troy eyed her, and said, "Soph, Sawyer's never gonna stop being an ass." He threw his head back, as if that was the funniest thing he had ever said his whole life.

"Why? What did he do?" Bella asked her. Sophie sighed, reluctantly telling them all what happened. But instead of supporting her, they all started to laugh.

"Guys! This isn't funny!" She crossed her arms. Newt clutched his stomach as it hurt so much from laughing.

"Sure it isn't!" Troy laughed, and Sophie fumed.

"Oh yeah, pretty boy?"

"Pretty boy?"

Sophie didn't answer up and tackled him. Of course, Troy being twice the size of hers, wasn't blown over and held on to Sophie. Sophie's anger quickly faded and started laughing, especially when Troy decided to tickle her. She laughed so hard and clung to Troy from falling over from her laughter.

She made a mistake looking behind Troy's shoulder. Because Sawyer was staring at her, with his sharp, green eyes.

They held their gaze for a few more seconds, before Sawyer tore his eyes away to laugh at someone's joke.

What was his deal? They had been good friends until now. Sawyer never flirted with her, much less annoyed her. And she had a difficult time figuring out what he was actually doing today. Annoying her, or flirting with her?

Either way, both of them was completely out of character, well, at least between the relationship of both of them. She knew that from now on, group hangouts would be more awkward. And if Sawyer kept this up, she knew he would cross the limit at one point.

The only question was: Why?

* * *

The rest of class after lunch, they all had to take notes. Right before the bell rang, Sawyer looked at her. Sophie, trying to finish up her homework, felt his emerald eyes cutting through her skin.

"What?" she snapped at him. Sawyer kept his eyes steady, not even flinching.

"There is a party at the Homestead Lake tonight."

"Your point is?"

"Come with me."

Sophie wanted to stab him with a knife. How the hell did he think she wanted to do _anything_ with him after what happened that morning?

"I don't go out on school nights." she lied.

"Make an exception." Sawyer raised an eyebrow. He knew she was lying.

"Not going anywhere with you. Period." She walked out of the classroom before he could reply.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late; I got hung up with cheer camp." Sophie walked into her dad's office. She was shadowing there, learning everything there was to become a lawyer.

"That's fine. Just hurry up and change." Her dad's college, Mary, told her. Sophie quickly nodded and rushed to the bathroom- and bumped into Dante. Dante was a few years older than her, also shadowing. He had dark, olive skin, spiked black hair, and his muscles rippled through his white shirt.

"Sorry." She said breathlessly. Dante eyed the strip of skin between the top of Sophie's skirt and the bottom of her top.

"Lookin' good Delarosa." he winked at her. Sophie laughed and headed into the bathroom. Dante didn't have feelings for her. She knew that. But they still flirted with each other. She guessed it made their job as watching people work all day... a bit more interesting.

Once she came out of the bathroom in her formal wear, she spotted Dante.

"What are we doing today?"

"We don't get to watch today. Mary says we have to sort out one of the private libraries." Dante told her wearily. Sophie understood his pain. They were supposed to watch the lawyers do their work; that was what shadowing was for. But time to time, Mary needed a little extra help around and treated them as interns instead.

"Hey, can I ask you favor? As a friend?" Dante asked Sophie. They were in a library now, sorting out books.

"Sure."

"There's a party later tonight. I need to go. Jenna is gonna be there." he painfully said. Sophie nodded. Jenna was his ex. "Can you come with me?" he continued, and there was an unspoken meaning underneath his question. _Can you help me make her jealous?_

Sophie nodded again. "Course." she knew he would do the same for her.

* * *

Around 8:00PM, Dante picked Sophie up. She wore short shorts and lose crop top and thew on a cardigan, just to be safe. Sure, 8:00PM was a little late to party, but it was the summer time.

As they got out of the car, Sophie saw that the party was next to a lake. A huge bonfire was lit a few hundred yards from the shore. Grinning at Dante, she grabbed his hand and they danced.

After an hour or so, Sophie needed to take a breather. She quickly left the crowd and sat on the sand at the shore of the lake.

"There you are." she heard Dante's voice come up behind her and felt his hand grasp her shoulder.

"What are you doing? Go find Jenna!" she giggled at him, fingering the untouched bottle of Vodka next to her.

"Not if you're just sulking here. I want you to have fun." Dante told her. Sophie stretched her legs out.

"Dante, I'll be finee. Go find Jenna, or I'll go find her myself." she said. Dante sighed, slapping her back. "Alright Soph." She watched him walk away.

Five minutes later, someone came and sat next to her... close enough that she had to see who it was.

Her heart leaped into her mouth as she recognized the curly mop of dark hair and the hard jaw line. What the hell was he doing here? Oh...right...party at the _Homestead_ lake.

"I thought you said you don't go out on school nights." Sawyer's emerald eyes glinted at hers in the dark.

"I lied." Sophie easily replied.

Sawyer reached across Sophie's body and took her bottle of Vodka. He took a sip of it before she could ask him what did he think he was doing.

"You smell good." he cracked a grin, still staring into the lake.

"It's called a shower." Sophie replied. When he didn't reply, she turned to look at him. "You know, with soap. Water."

"Naked. I know the drill." Sawyer said, his mouth quirking upward before he took another sip. Sophie couldn't help but blush, suddenly imagining a naked Sawyer.

She narrowed her eyes; why the hell was she thinking that? She quickly snatched away the bottle from Sawyer's hands and took a big swing of it on her own.

"I have a plan."

"Oh?"

"I know we both aren't very comfortable with our seating arrangements at summer school. Maybe if we both talk to Mrs. Coates, she'll understand our situation and change-"

"-What?" Sawyer cut her off.

"What?" Sophie frowned, confused. She thought the feelings she had about Sawyer was mutual. Clearly, they didn't want to sit near each other.

"Not gonna happen Delarosa." Sawyer said, crossing his feet.

"Why?!" Sophie leaned towards him.

"You grew on me."

Sophie huffed. He was impossible.

"I..I _grew_ on you?"

"Yep! See you around, Delarosa."

And he left.


	3. Chapter 3

Sophie cussed under her breath as she rushed into her bio class. She made it on the nick of time- Bella showed up late to her house.

Mrs. Coates handed her a test, and she rushed to Sawyer's side and finished it up, trying not to notice him.

Ten minutes before the time was up, Sophie scanned her paper, double checking her answer. But for some reason, there was something fishy in the atmosphere. She didn't know if it was because she answered every question wrong, or something else. Sighing and putting the paper down, Sophie turned to glance at the clock on the wall to her left.

She nearly jumped 10 feet into the air and thankfully didn't make any noise. Sawyer was staring at her with his annoying-ass smug face. Sophie glanced at his desk-no paper, so he already turned it in. Sophie glared at him and flipped him off. Sawyer's lips only curved slightly upward. Rolling her eyes, Sophie walked up to Mrs. Coates to turn her test in.

"Thank you." Mrs. Coates said she she received the quiz.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sophie asked her quickly before her teacher could turn back to her computer.

"Yes?"

"Is it possible if the current seating arrangements could be change-"

"-No, sorry."

Sophie blinked.

"It's just that this is a quick and easy course. I don't want to waste everyone's time with seating charts. We have to cover a year's worth of material into five weeks. I hope you can understand." Mrs. Coates explained, and Sophie gave her a small smile before turning back to her seat. An unexpected weight of disappointing pulled on her stomach.

"You have two more minutes before I collect your test!" Mrs. Coates announced, and Sophie took out her phone to find another message from another boy. He didn't even go to Silvadore.

"You gotta teach me how this whole 'curving boys' thing." She heard a deep voice speak into her ear. Trying her best not flinch from Sawyer's hot breath tingling in her ear, she told him, "You gotta teach met his whole 'how to get hoes' thing." she fired back at him. She couldn't help but grin when she saw a hint of surprise in Sawyer's emerald eyes.

But Sawyer did nothing but scoff. "As if you didn't already know how to do that. If you have to curve so many guys, where are you getting your hoes from in the first place?" Sophie put her head down on her desk, exasperated. "Your mom." she answered numbly. Why couldn't Sawyer just leave her alone?

Her neck was suddenly exposed to the air as her hair was moved away from the side of her neck. Narrowing her eyes, Sophie slowly lifted her head up to yell at at Sawyer. What the hell was he doing!?

Sawyer tilted his head, rubbing the left side of his jaw with his calloused thumb. He was studying her neck, and Sophie glanced down to try to see what he was looking at.

"That's an unusual place to have a birth mark." He finally said, and Sophie's birth mark suddenly itched, as if it knew it was being talked about. Sophie shot him one of her fakest smiles. "Would you prefer it to be some where more private?" she inquired him. Sawyer's eyes didn't move anywhere, but the slightest dimple appeared on his right chin.

"Sure. Let me show you."

Sophie opened her mouth to speak, but by then, Sawyer had hooked his two fingers underneath her chair and dragged her up to him. She swallowed as she noticed that her two legs were in between his. Only a small margin of air stopped them from touching each other.

"No." Sophie barely whispered, peering into his mischievous green eyes. Leaning back a little on her chair, Sophie told him. "Help me convince Coates to change our seats." Her voice was crystal clear.

Sawyer frowned. "When Coates asked about what I like in a potential mate, I called you.."

Sophie tried her hardest to keep her mouth from gaping open. "Take that back."

"Intelligent. Attractive. Vulnerable. You disagree?"

Sophie tried to stop the heat creeping up her face. He was surely doing this to purely antagonize her.

"Besides, like I already said. You've grown on me." he continued. The bell rang, and he was out the door for lunch.

"Soo? Did you get to change the seats?" Lena asked her as they made their way to the cafeteria.

"Nope. No one is cooperating with me." Sophie explained. Lena and Hanna stopped walking, and Sophie looked at them in confusion.

"Looks like your table is filled up already." Hanna said. Sophie followed her eyes to her table and saw that Sawyer was sitting with them today.

"We'll find somewhere else to sit." Lena said. She grabbed Hanna and walked away before Sophie could say anything. Reluctantly, Sophie made her way towards the table. Lunch today was gonna be torture.

"Hey Soph! Look who decided to join us today." Pepper gestured at Sawyer. Sophie traveled her eyes to his and glared at him.

"Yeesh." Troy said, but Sawyer remained still, his green eyes still intact on Sophie's brown ones.

Sophie was the first one to tear away. She sat at the only empty chair at the table- one next to Sawyer. "Some one tell Sawyer to stop being a fucking ass." Sawyer's mouth only curved upward a slight inch.

"Ha! You think his stubborn ass will listen?" Newt said.

Sawyer grabbed Sophie's bag of gold fish and started to munch on them.

"Are you threatened by me, Delarosa?" he asked after he swallowed.

"Irritated."

"Good."

Sophie automatically took a handful amount of goldfish out of the bag and lifted her arm up to throw it at Sawyer. Her mouth was in an O-shape when she felt his strong grip clash to her wrist, stopping her from throwing the goldfish. Sophie was completely unaware as Sawyer slowly drew her body close to his.

"What are you doing Saturday night?" Sawyer's sea-green eyes searched intimately into hers. Although her friends weren't paying attention anymore, she suddenly felt like she was alone with him.

But all she did was snort. "Huggins, are you asking me out?"

"Getting cocky Delarosa?"

"Um, no offense but-" she stopped. She didn't know what to tell him. She _wanted_ to tell him that he made her uncomfortable and also made her insides turn upside down at the same time, but that didn't make much sense, and she couldn't exactly tell that to his face.

"But?" Sawyer raised his eyebrows. He finally let go of her wrist, and Sophie's skin tingled from his touch.

"I'm not allowed to go out on school nights." Sophie said, swallowing. She already used this excuse on him before, and he knew it wasn't true.

"Bummer." Sawyer said. Sophie was confused out of her mind. Was he being sincere, or was this another way of mocking her?

"Why are you asking?" Sophie asked. She couldn't help it. Until now, she kept telling herself that she didn't care what Sawyer thought of her, and his intentions were purely to antagonize her. But exciting chills went up her spine as she imagined spending a night alone with Sawyer.

She felt like kicking herself-what was she thinking? Sawyer was an annoying ass.

"I want to get you alone." he merely replied.

She was _so_ not replying to that.

"What were we talking about again?" she sweetly smiled at him.

"You."

"Me?"

"Your personal life."

Sophie clasped her hands together.

"I can't imagine why you would be so interested."

"Of course I would be interested. We're talking about _you._ I'm fascinated." Sawyer smiled, and Sophie felt her heart flutter and turn inside out.

"I think you should finish your lunch." Sophie indicated at his unopened lunch box.

"I like the idea that there's not a single guy at this school that reaches up to your expectations." Sawyer continued as if she hadn't said anything at all.

Sophie scoffed. "I forgot that you're the authority of my so-called _expectations_."

Sawyer's glass eyes glinted. "You think you got everyone figured out, don't you?"

Sophie's lips formed to a thin line. "Mm.. not exactly. For example, I don't know much about... _you._ " Amusement sparkled behind Sawyer's eyes.

The bell rang, and Sophie almost ran away from the cafeteria. For the rest of class, they had to work on worksheets, and she sat with Lena and Hanna. Julia pulled a chair up to Sawyer and his friends. As Sophie watched, Sawyer looked at her again- and winked. Sophie shook her head, rolling her eyes.

* * *

The gang met up after Cheer and Football camp at Troy's house. His sister, Taylor already made water balloons for them, and they were ready to fight and stood in a circle outside.

"Two teams." Troy announced. "Sawyer, Bella, and Newt. Me, Pepper, and Sophie. Which ever team is the most wet by the time all the balloons are gone is the loser." Everyone nodded, and Sophie tried to keep her eyes away from Sawyer's. As long as they didn't look at each other, nothing would happen.

Or so she thought.

Her first encounter with a water balloon was coming from Sawyer's hand. She easily dodged it, running away to the opposite side of the house.

Much to her worry, Sawyer had decided to chase her. Sophie pulled out a water balloon and threw it behind her, hoping it would distract him. A clear, _splat,_ let her know that it landed on the concrete and not him. She was confirmed of this by Sawyer's light laugh coming from behind her.

Sophie kept running, almost completing a circle around the house. Was he gonna run after her the whole time?

She then gasped as she felt a balloon skim accross her elbow and land in the grass. Sophie stopped running and grabbed the balloon to throw it at Sawyer, but it slipped out of her fingers.

Sawyer and Sophie both looked at each other. Simultaneously, they dove into the grass, trying to get to the balloon first. When they both got up, Sophie was covered in mud and Sawyer held the water balloon in his hand. She shrieked as she dodged the balloon, and quickly hit him with another balloon.

Sophie's mouth parted slightly open as she watched him dripping wet with water. His shirt stuck to his lean, muscular body.

And then she ran.

They kept attacking each other with balloons. At one point, Sophie was aware that her friends just stood there while her and Sawyer battled it out.

"Help me!" she yelled at them, and received an uncomfortable silence. Suddenly, she felt strong arms lifting her up.

"What the hell!?" she shouted. Then her stomach dropped as she fell out of the person's hands- and landed in a pool. After bobbing back to the surface, she saw that Sawyer was swimming next to her, and the rest of her friends were laughing and heading back into the house. Sophie fumed at the cruel joke they played on her.

"You look like you're about to throw up. You okay?" Sawyer asked, slowly swimming towards her.

"Yeah, it's just the effect you have on me." she snapped at him. Sawyer threw his head back as he laughed.

* * *

Sophie quickly changed into one of Troy's T-shirts and borrowed a pair of short shorts from Pepper. Apperently her and Sawyer were the only ones that were completely wet from the water balloon fight. Running back downstairs, she was greeted by Sawyer leaning against the wall, blocking her pathway.

"Where are your pants, Delarosa?" He countered.

"Honestly, a man whore shouldn't be asking me these questions." Sophie snarked, pushing the limit. Something moved behind Sawyer's emerald eyes, and for a split second, she actually thought he was offended.

"How am I a man whore?" he asked her. His mouth was in a neutral line, but Sophie could see a mocking smile trying to form underneath.

"Do I really need to explain?" Sophie crossed her arms, waiting for Sawyer to let her through.

Sawyer moved closer, and his fingers brushed against her bare thigh. Sophie felt her insides melting, but her defenses immediately shot up as she pushed Sawyer away. He grabbed onto her arms and brought her to the floor with him. Irritation boiled in Sophie's veins as she sat on him with legs on either side of his torso, ready to punch him.

And then she stopped, her fist in mid-air.

Sawyer's eyes sparkled in amusement. How did he do that? Was everything a joke to him?

"Trying to punch me, Angel?" He asked in a low voice, making her shiver. Sophie swallowed as she slowly put her hand down and rested it on his chest. She was suddenly aware of the ways she was straddling him.

"Hold on, did you just call me Angel?"

"And if I did?"

"I don't like it.

"Then it stays."

"You're impossible."

"By the way, are you getting off of me any time soon? I know you enjoy sitting on top of me but-"

"No."

Sawyer raised his eyebrows.

"This is the one time I actually have control over you." she explained, trying not to shiver as she felt Sawyer's thumbs lightly graze across her legs. A quick laughter escaped from Sawyer's lips and vibrated throughout Sophie's body.

"Delarosa, you _always_ have control over me."


	4. Chapter 4

Summer school was only 4 days a week, and on Thursdays it ended a few hours shortly.  
Sophie was glad that it was mainly a work day and she didn't have to sit anywhere near Sawyer. But when she approached her lunch table, she saw that he was sitting with them again.  
Once a squad, always a squad.  
"Hey let's go out tonight." Pepper suggested.  
"Where?" Troy asked, popping a grape into his mouth.  
"Oohh! There's this new amusement park that just opened!" Bella squealed.  
"How far away is it? I don't wanna get kidnapped." Newt commented. Bella frowned at him. "Uh it's just 30 minutes away from here."  
"I'm down." Sawyer said, the black orbs of his green eyes flashing to Sophie.

* * *

Bella picked up Sophie around 5:30 PM after changing from cheer camp. Sophie wore a pair of black yogas, a violet tank top, and threw on a white cardigan just in case it would get cold.  
Sophie gasped as they arrived at the amusement park.  
"You sure this just opened?"  
She could see the top of the big rides from behind the entrance wall. Bella nodded. They met up with the rest of the gang at the tickets line.  
"Where do y'all wanna go first?" Pepper asked. Newt grabbed her arm and pointed,"Doomsdayl!"  
"Noooo!" Sophie immediately wailed. She had a slight problem  
with heights, and Doomsday was the tallest ride in the whole entire park.  
"Why not?" Sawyer cocked one eyebrow up. "Oh that's righht! You're afraid of heights." Sophie huffed, crossing her arms. "Am not. The ride's too boring."

"If you say so, Angel."

Sophie rolled her eyes and turned away. Bella stared at her with a questionable look, and Sophie gave her a face that said: don't ask.

They all went on big rides, and a few hours later they started to feel a bit queasy.

"Where to next?" Troy asked them.

"Arcade." Sophie said.

"Good call."

Sophie, Bella, Pepper, and Troy walked up to an air hockey table as Newt ran to the restroom and Sawyer mumbled something about getting a smoothie and walked away. Two on two, they played a pretty few intense games until Sophie was tapped on the shoulder. A waiter stood by her side, holding a drink.

"I didn't order anything." Sophie told him.

"This is from that guy over there." The waiter quickly pointed, handed the drink to her, and scurried away. Sophie saw to where he had pointed and her lips formed into a thin line.

"Guys, I'll be right back."

"Okay, hurry!" Pepper told her.

She walked towards a video game, where a certain tall boy was playing. His dark, curly hair was tucked underneath his black baseball cap, and his maroon t-shirt fit snug around his athletic waist. She could see his muscles working in his bicep as he played his video game.

"For you." she simply said, thrusting the drink towards Sawyer. Sawyer paused his game to look at the drink, and then her.

"Pac-man? Doodle jump?" Sophie sarcastically guessed what game he was playing. The game looked like neither; there were volcanoes blowing up in the background.

"Air hockey. Think you can give me a few pointers?" He smirked, leaning his elbow against the video game. Sophie almost immediately flushed- so he had been watching her play then.

"What did you put in this drink?" She got straight to the point. When he didn't answer, she pressed, "What did you spike the coke with? Sleeping pills?"

Sawyer's mouth slightly parted open. "Do you not trust me, Delarosa?"

"No." she snapped. Sawyer's eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Come ride Doomsday with me." He drawled. She didn't know if he said it to mock her, or if it was a genuine request.

"No." she said again. Sawyer got off of his chair to take a step closer to Sophie.

"Let's make a deal. If you ride Doomsday and don't scream, then I'll help you convince Mrs. Coates to change our seating arrangement in bio."

"And if I _don't_ scream?"

Sawyer's sharp, emerald eyes skimmed her body. "I don't think we have to worry."

Sophie's eyebrows furrowed together; was he saying that there was no way that she couldn't scream?

Before she knew what she was doing, she punched his arm. Sawyer chuckled. "Carefull, people will think we're flirting."

 _What the hell does that even mean?_ Sophie wondered. For the third time, she took a step backwards and said, "No."

Sawyer shrugged and stood up, making his way around her. Suddenly, she felt her back electrified as he lined his chest up against her.

"I dare you." he whispered in her ear, his hot breath sending shivers up her spine.

And before she knew it, he was gone.

* * *

Troy, Bella, Pepper, and Sophie tried to play a few more rounds of air hockey, but Sophie couldn't keep her mind off of Sawyer. There was something…. off about him. Whenever she saw him, the word _danger_ spoke out to her. But she couldn't help but feel a scary attraction towards him. Was that what _she_ looked in a potential mate? Scary attractions?

"Soph, get your head in the game!" Troy yelled at her, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry!"

Pepper narrowed her eyes at her. "You sure you okay?" Sophie nodded, breathing heavily.

"I need… something." She said, her eyes flashing around the room.

"Yeah, you _need_ to calm down." Bella told her.

"No… I need something cold. I need a drink. I'll be back." Sophie quickly left her friends alone and walked out of the arcade and into the herd of people outside. She spotted a vending machine and briskly started walking towards it, when she ran into someone.

"Sorry!" She blurted out- and her heart stopped. Sawyer was holding Sophie by her wrists. "Can't get enough of me, Delarosa?"

Sophie shot him a sarcastic smile. "You wish."

Sawyer's lips curved slightly upward. "You following me Angel?"

"That would be the _last_ thing I would ever do."  
He brushed a few strands of hair off of her face. "Love the hair. Love it when it's out of control. It's like seeing the crazy side of you."

Sophie resisted the urge to punch him in the face and smoothed her hair furiously.

"Bye." she said, turning her heel around to go in the opposite direction, but Sawyer grabbed her elbow. "Ride Doomsday with me." He asked again.

Sophie craned her neck to peer up at the tall ride.

"Two people per seat." Sawyer grinned at her.

"No way."

"Remember our deal?"

Sophie sighed. How could she resist a deal like that? One ride with him, and Sawyer would leave her alone. Still, Sophie argued with him. "I already tried talking to Coates. She won't budge."

"I can be more persuasive than you."

Sophie scoffed at him, taking that as a personal insult.

"I don't scream. Not for carnival rides." _And not for you,_ she thought as she walked with Sawyer to stand in line for the ride.

"Do you not trust just _me_? Or is it all guys?"

Before Sophie could answer him, he cut her off saying, "Nevermind. You trust no one. Look at the amount of guys you reject daily."

Sophie huffed, thinking that if she didn't talk to the problem, the problem would stop. Unfortunately, Sawyer kept bugging her. "Do you even trust _one_ guy out there? I mean you don't even trust your own brothers."

Sophie tried to look impassive. "I trust Newt."

"Congratulations."

They were at the front of the line. The worker let them through, and they sat down on the ride.

"What's your problem?" she snapped at him.

"You." Sawyer simply answered. Suddenly, the ride lurched forward, and Sophie held on to the bar in front her. The ride ripped through the air, and she could see that her knuckles were turning white. The ride took a sharp left, and Sophie slid into Sawyer unintentionally. Then the carts started to slowly go up, gaining potential for a huge drop. Sophie swallowed, looking at Sawyer for consolation- and immediately regretted it when she saw him grinning at her.

"Scared, Angel?" His eyebrows quirked up in question. Sophie didn't answer. Her organs suddenly floated inside her as the the carts of the ride sped down a steep hill. Looking down on her lap, she almost screamed. Where the hell was her seat belt? She turned to yell at Sawyer, but she slammed into him again so hard that it hurt. She closed her eyes, trying to become less frightened, and all of a sudden, she fell out of her cart and hung onto the rails of the ride with her fingers. Her grip loosened and she was approaching the ground faster than a lighting bolt. As she tumbled down, she opened her mouth to scream.

And then the ride stopped. Sophie opened her eyes and saw that she was holding Sawyer, eyeing the tattoos her nails made when she gripped him hard.

"Now _that's_ what I call a scream." he said. Sophie's torso heated up in flames when she realized that he was holding her by the waist.

"The ride- I- fell off… I…" she gulped.

Sawyer said nothing, his sea green eyes devouring her brown ones.

 _What the hell just happened?_ Sophie wondered as she got off of the ride.

"Looks like we're stuck next to each other for the next four weeks." Sawyer shrugged at her.

"I thought.. I was gonna die." her words barely left her mouth as she was too stunned to note the tone of victory in Sawyer's words.

"I think that was kinda the point of the ride."

Sophie turned around to look up at the ride again. _Doomsday._

"And it also looks like I'm taking you home."

"What?" Sophie whirled around to look at Sawyer. He held up his phone.

"Troy just texted. They all took Bella's car and went home."

"How? Why? We weren't even gone for that long."

"We were gone for an hour."

Sophie swallowed and checked the time on her phone and saw that he was right. She made a mental note to herself to make sure to yell at her friends for leaving her with Sawyer all by herself. But it wasn't their fault-they still thought Sawyer was still the same old Sawyer.

Or, she always had the wrong impression of Sawyer the whole time.

Either way, she felt uneasy about the idea of him dropping her home.

"Fine. Where's your car?"

* * *

"You ride this thing? Looks like a glossy black death trap." Sophie kicked at Sawyer's motorcycle.

"Stop kicking this, it's my precious."

"Do you like.. want me to die?" she countered him. First the rollercoaster, now this?

"Do you really think I'm not safe?" Sawyer questioned her. She could see the meaning behind his green eyes: _I've known you for three years, and now you want to act like I'm a serial killer?_

Sophie sighed, figuring it was better to just get on the thing instead of wasting more time arguing.

She made a mental note that whenever she need to attack Sawyer to get revenge on something, she would attack his motorcycle, or his 'precious'. Sophie let out a haughty laugh and climbed onto the motorcycle, barely holding on to his maroon shirt with her fingers.

"You're tense. Relax." he told her, but Sophie couldn't stop her muscles from contracting. And by the time they entered the main road, Sophie was squeezing him tight. Her thighs clenched around him, and he slightly turned his head towards her to ask, "Scared, Delarosa?"

"What the fuck? Keep your eyes on the road!" Sophie screamed in his ear. Smirking, Sawyer turned to the front again.

When they reached her house and Sophie got off of the motorcycle, she started to say, "Thanks for the ride. See you Monday." But the words died on her lips when Sawyer turned the ignition off and got off of the motorcycle himself. Sophie swallowed, shifting her feet. Was he really gonna walk her to the front door?

Sophie patted her pockets to search for her house key as they made their way to the front door.

"Missing something?" Sawyer cocked an eyebrow at her. Sophie narrowed her eyes as they stopped in front of the door and held her hand out.

"Give them back."

"I didn't take them."

"I know you have them."

"You dropped them on the floor at the arcade." He told her, reaching to his own pocket to take them out. He pointed the house keys towards the doorknob and looked at Sophie for permission. "Go ahead. No one is home." she told him with a certain fascination, and suddenly a cold sensation took over her back as he thrust the key into the doorknob. _Shit. Big mistake. Shouldn't have told him that,_ She realized.

"No one?" he asked her as the door cracked open. Sophie didn't answer his question as she slipped through the door. She turned around to close the door after saying a quick good bye, but Sawyer had already filled in through the space, keeping the door wide open.

"It's getting late." Sawyer said, his green eyes unreadable. Then he stepped in.

"I-what are you doing in my house!" she exclaimed. Sawyer had been in her house before, but they were alone and it was making her heart race- whether if it was because she was scared or excited, she didn't know. With Sawyer, you didn't know anything.

"You must be hungry." Sawyer said as if she didn't speak at all, scanning around the house. Then he made his way to the kitchen as Sophie scurried behind him.

"No-yes-I mean I-"

"I'll make tacos."

"T-tacos?" Sophie choked. Sawyer's emerald eyes traveled back to Sophie's, full of amusement.

"Yes. Tacos. Beans. Tomatoes. Lettuce. Cheese."

"I know what tacos are." Sophie snapped.

"Great." Sawyer said before opening the fridge and pantry to get all the ingredients. Sophie had to try her hardest to keep her mouth from dropping. How could he do that? Just invite himself into her house and start making food? She felt sweat prickling her forehead and rushed to the bathroom to rinse her face, taking her own time before heading back.

Before she knew it, she asked him, "Rain-check? Feeling queasy." Sawyer looked up from chopping his vegetables and said, "I'm almost done." Sophie released a shaky sigh as she approached him to watch. The knife in his hand glinted and a surge of panic overcame her. As if reading her mind, Sawyer flipped the knife toward her. "You try. I'll teach you how to make tacos." The glint in his eye made Sophie realize something: it wasn't just that she didn't trust Sawyer, it was also the fact that she didn't trust _herself_ when she was around him.

Before she knew it, she moved next to him. Sawyer slid the cutting board in front of her. He came around her, his front chest slightly touching her back, and placed two hands on the counter outside of her, like a box.

"First," he said, "choose your tomato." he breathed, his lips right near her ear. "Now pick up your knife."

"Does the chef always stand this close?" Sophie asked as she clenched the knife's handle. She wasn't sure if she liked this closeness, or feared it. Sawyer didn't answer and stepped back to evaluate her cutting skills. As they ate their tacos, Sawyer said, "Cooking isn't taught. It's inherent. You've got it, or you don't. Like chemistry. Do you think you're ready for chemistry?"

"I dunno, you tell me. Am I ready for chemistry?" Two dimples surfaced on either side of his mouth, and he grinned.

After dinner, Sawyer washed the dishes while Sophie dried them and put them away. She was unaware of how close they were standing next to each other until Sawyer reached to grab her dish towel. The slight touch of their arms immediately electrified the air and neither of them moved from their places.

And then Sophie took a step back.

"Scared?" Sawyer asked for the third time that night.

"No." she immediately replied.

"Liar."

"I'm not scared of you."

"Then?"

"Maybe I'm just of scared of…."

"Liking me?"

"Yes. No-I mean-"

Sophie slowly took a deep breath.

"Truth is, I definitely don't feel comfortable around you."

"But?"

Sophie concentrated on the side of his sharp jaw and said, "At the same time I feel some kind of scary attraction for you." Sawyer gave her a huge grin. "Uh, cocky much?" Sophie tried to playfully shove him backwards with her, arm, but he caught her wrist and the other one, drawing her close. Sophie's mouth opened in protest, and before she knew it, he had lifted her and placed her on the counter. Their heads were level now, and Sawyer's sea green eyes darkened. That's when she knew that this was the moment she fantasized about in the back of her head for the past few days.

Sophie reached for his hat and placed it next to her, his curly hair springing free. _Stop,_ A voice at the back of her head was telling her, but she ignored it as she scooted forward on the counter so that her two legs were dangling on either side of him. Her white cardigan was slowly dragging off of her shoulder, revealing her bronze shoulders.

She took a breath as Sawyer moved even closer to her. This was very bad. In a good way. And also in a bad way.

"You should go," she barely whispered.

"Go here?" his lips rested on her shoulder. "Or here?" his mouth grazed up the side of her neck. And then he reached the side of her jaw, gently nipping at her sensitive skin. Sophie couldn't think logically. "My legs are falling asleep." she said, trying to come up with an excuse.

"I could fix that." Sawyer breathed, placing a warm hand on her thigh, making her insides clench. Suddenly, her phone in her pocket started to ring, and she jumped up.

"You need to leave. Right now." Sophie told him, jumping off of the counter.

"Hello?" she answered the call, following Sawyer to her front door.

"Hey Soph. I'll be home in twenty. Sorry it was a long night at work over here." Her dad spoke.

"It's fine." Sophie squeaked. _I'm used to it anyways,_ she thought.

The call ended, and Sophie opened the door to let Sawyer out.

"You think you can call later?" he asked her once he was outside.

"We'll see." she told him before closing the door. She turned her back and slid down the floor, breathing heavily.

There was no way she was gonna call him after that almost-kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo guys! Wow... I haven't been on this site in forever. Thanks to someone who wrote a review today, I actually decided to go back to finishing the story. Thanks for the motive!**

Sophie glanced at the clock. It was almost 7:30 pm. She was exhausted from cheer camp all day, and then she came to her office for shadowing for another few hours. Dante popped his head into the room, giving her a questioning look.

"When are you heading home?" He asked.

"Just about now," she told him, standing up. She gathered her stuff and walked up to him.

They walked together towards their cars in the parking lot, and Sophie checked her texts and snapchats. She missed a lot the past few hours while she was working diligently, apparently.

"Party at…. Jacks?" She pondered outloud, reading the groupchat. Troy said he was going to pick her up from her house at 8.

"What was that?" Dante asked.

"I can't believe these losers. They didn't even ask me if I was free tonight and they just say they're gonna take me to some party." She smiled, thinking how silly her friends were.

"Which party?"

"I dunno.. Some guy name _Jack._ "

"Oh yeah, I know."

"You know him?"

"I don't know him, but I do know it's supposedly the party of the summer. I'll see you there." he winked at her and got inside of his car.

Sophie sighed, watching his car drive away. Looks like she was going to Jack's party.

Troy was at her house at 8:15. Sophie came out, wearing her favorite high-waisted shorts and a low-neck lace up. She was about to get into the passenger seat in the back next to Bella and Sophie, but Troy got out of the car and threw something at her.

"Ahhh!" Sophie shrieked, barely catching his car keys.

"You drive."

"Why? What the hell?"

"You're the DD!"

"And who decided that I was gonna be the designated driver?" All three of the their hands rose up. Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Okayy- but why do I have to drive now? I'll just drive on the way back".

Troy shook his head. "We're pregaming."

Sophie groaned. "Of course. Why can't I pregame? I'm always DD, screw my life." she mumbled to herself as she started Troy's car. It was a 30 minute drive to Jack's party, and she knew she was gonna roll her eyes every time she saw her friends took a shot of alcohol in the back.

"What's the deal with Newt? When's he coming?" she asked them.

"Oh Newt? He's rolling up with Sawyer. Sawyer got his new car yesterday but he only wanted one person in it." Troy said, putting a vape pen in between his lips. Sophie's eye vision heated up when she heard the name Sawyer. Whatever-feelings... that she experienced from last night were gone. Instead, the uneasiness inside of her from before just grew.

"Woah woah woah, Troy stop. At least open the window. I'm not tryna hot box while the car is moving" Pepper scolded him, and he opened the window.

"That's not fair! Why did Sawyer ask Newt instead of me to ride in it? I wanna show up in a Tesla." Bella complained.

"Why couldn't he take all of us? Who knows, it's Sawyer." Troy mumbled. Sophie sighed. He was already so buzzed. This was going to be a long night of taking care of people.

When Sophie got closer to the house, she had a strange sense of deja vu. She most definitely had been at this house before, but she didn't remember why, or how.

"Ayyeee!" Troy screamed, putting his arms around Sophie and Bella. Pepper ran up towards the front door, and they dodged random kids on the front yard. Sophie could hear Future pumping from a Beats by Dre Pill that was in Troy's hands….woah… when did he even bring that? Sophie started laughing, already knowing it was going to be a trippy night. She put on a smirk on her face. The party never started until her squad walked in.


	6. Chapter 6

But as she stepped inside, the deja vu feeling suddenly exploded inside of her. Troy's arm slipped from her shoulder, and her friends surged into the party without her. Confused as hell, Sophie spotted an empty couch a few feet away, and sank into it, her hands holding up her head. Glancing around the house around her, the memories were finally surfacing….

It was a year ago, a few months after her first, serious boyfriend had dumped her ass. It wasn't that Nick didn't love her. There were things going on at his house with his parents divorce, and he just couldn't handle a relationship anymore. He told her it was a break, but soon it had become pretty clear that it was a break up. But Sophie, a normally hot-tempered girl, couldn't bring herself to hate him. She knew he loved her. It just wasn't working out. Plus, she learned from her older brothers' relationships that if you truly love someone, you'll let them go. She had taken a few shots already, and her and Nick were leaning against the kitchen counter at this very house- Jacks.

"You know, since you're done with me now, I guess I can take up my previous position as your wingman." She giggled at him. Nick smiled at her, but his eyebrows were furrowed together.

"Ooh...kay?"

She pointed towards a girl, who was talking to a few of her friends with a red cup in her hand. She didn't know Megan Chet that much, but she talked to her a few times at different parties to hook Nick up with her.

Megan made eye contact with her, and she bounded over to them.

"Hey Sophie!" Megan gave her a side hug.

"Wassup, Meg?" Sophie exclaimed, hearing the slur in her voice. _Shit, I'm really tipsy._ Sophie cringed.

"I uh… I'm gonna get some drinks." She quickly said, and walked away from them.

" _Dude, Sophie is so gorgeous. You're so lucky to have her"_ Sophie could hear Megan say to Nick from behind her, and she inwardly cringed even more. Her night was getting worse and worse, and heartbreak could never have been more painful.  
Then something rock hard ran into her.

"Oof!" She felt the thing-clearly a heavy guy- start to tip onto her.

"Mhmmph…." Troy's voice buzzed next to her hear.

"Bruh…" Sophie groaned. Why was wasted Troy on top of her? DId she have to take care of him now? She couldn't even take care of herself, god dammit.

"Sophieee…." Troy moaned, pulling her almost close to the floor. Sophie's own shivering legs gave out underneath her, and she felt herself falling to the ground.

And then someone caught her. Troy had rolled off and completely dropped the the floor, but Sophie was too dazed to notice. Instead, she was looking up into two, beautiful pockets of sea green. Sawyer's adam's apple moved as he swallowed, and Sophie blinked. It was the first time she actually considered Sawyer as attractive rather than a clowny cowboy.

Finally remembering the entire memory, Sophie leaned back onto the sofa. How did she not remember this until now? Damn, she must have have been drunk. And then, she started to laugh. Why in the world was this stupid memory even throwing her off right now? At one of the biggest parties of the summer? Especially of that psychotic _Sawyer?_ Sophie's laughter started to get louder and crazier, but she didn't give a shit. She didn't need to do drugs to get high. She could just think about Sawyer and get buzzed. Of course, she had never actually gotten high before. Sophie started laughing even harder at this thought. Her eyes focused onto a pair of emerald eyes. She blinked in confusion, but they were still there. Ha! She was even imagining hallucinations of Sawyer now. She wondered how much weed she inhaled from even entering this house to actually think all this up.

"Looks like you're the psycho, not me." Sawyer's lips moved. Sophie frozen. Shit. It wasn't a hallucination. Great. Maybe if he thought she was crazy he would leave her alone. She started laughing even more, but was taken aback when she found herself sitting right next to Sawyer. His mouth was a mere inch from hers, and his hair tickled her forehead.

"Scared?" he asked. Sophie came back to her senses, and snorted. Scared, my ass.

Sawyer smirked at her, and placed an elbow against the side of the couch. He tilted his head, leaning against his hand. At this point, they were literally breathing the same air, and his lips was almost angled upon hers. Unwillingly, Sophie's eyes dropped to his lips. Sawyer's smirk became bigger, and his eyes were sparkling.

"Do you want to kiss me or something? Think it could help you become a little less crazy?" Sophie could tell he was having the time of his life. She gave him the biggest sarcastic smile she could muster, and looked away. Taking breath, she stood up, and walked away from him. Who did he think he was? Did he think she was a game he could play with? She snorted again, and wove around everyone in the party to find her friends. Hopefully she could come back to her senses if she was with them.


	7. Chapter 7

Come to her senses? Sophie couldn't have been more right. She was on her senses all right. She was running all over the place. She stopped Pepper from going into a closet with some dude named Parshava about five times. She heard a rumour that Troy was about to go streaking, so she ran all over the entire house twice to find him. After she failed, she ran around the house outside- and failed again. Only when she heard Troy screaming "THIS ISSSS SPARTAAAA!" did she figure out that he was near the lake and stopped him from diving naked into the cold water. She wrestled Newt for the mike he was holding, and stopped him from yelling: "Monica, please love me back!" fifty more times(Monica was his newfound crush, apparently). Finally, Sophie found herself in the basement breaking a very intense make out session between Bella and Cole. Bella would have killed Sophie if she found out that she let her hook up with one of her teammates, but Cole didn't seem to be complaining.

"Noooo!" Bella started to wail as Sophie dragged her from the couch and Cole, and took her outside on the patio.

"I'm sorry Bella. I know you are _extremly_ horny right now, but I won't have a head tomorrow if you found out that you hooked up with one of the football players."

"Noooo!" Bella wailed again, and Sophie wrapped her arms around Bella's body, holding her in place. There was a bonfire going on next to her, and Sophie almost choked at the thought of stopping one of her friends from actually jumping into the fire. God dammit, where was Sawyer when you needed him?

And then she saw him. He was sitting on a beanbag chair in the grass, chattin' up to Jessica. Her hand was on his chest, and she looked like she was about to pounce. Sophie groaned the loudest groan ever. A few kids around her turned to look at her weirdly. Shaking her head, she stomped up to Sawyer, dragging Bella along with her.

"What kind of a fucking friend are you?" Sophie spat at him.

Sawyer glanced at Julia, and sat up. "Sorry, what?"

"I had to take care of everyone today, and I went crazy. What were you doing, sleeping and hitting on people? I mean look at me!" She pointed towards her hair, which was a mess. Julia looked uncomfortable.

Sawyer laughed. "Still look hot though. And plus, they asked you to be the DD, not me. Your responsibility, not mine."

Sophie snorted again, ready to fire back. But a huge holler cut her off.

"DOES ANYONE KNOW THIS KID TROY?" A blond kid stepped out onto the patio, holding up Troy by the collar of his shirt. Sophie, started to walk up to them, a little dazed, but Sawyer pushed passed her and took a hold of him. Sophie finally reached them.

"You guys know him?" The boy asked them, and they nodded.

"He was puking all over my living room. He's gotta leave, now." Sawyer nodded at him, and went inside to get the others. Sophie just looked at Jack, still dazed. She started laughing. "So _you're_ Jack!" she exclaimed. Jack looked around.

"Does anyone know this crazy bitch? Get her out too!"


	8. Chapter 8

They had been driving in silence for the past fifteen minutes. Pepper, Bella, Newt, and Troy were all passed out in the back of Troy's car. Sawyer finally cleared his throat, breaking the silence.

"So uh, your house?" He asked Sophie, already knowing the answer. Usually after parties, they always went to Sophie's house and snuck in through the basement since Sophie's family never came downstairs. The basement was Sophie-territory only. Everyone's parents knew that the kids were close and just assumed that they would sleepover at Sophie's house- no one would have guessed that half of them would be passed out drunk.

Sophie nodded at him.

"You can pick up your car tomorrow, right?" She asked him. Sawyer left his Tesla a few houses down from Jacks.

"Yeah. Can you drive me in the morning?"

"Sure. If you can wake me up." Sophie glanced at the time- it was 2 am. He definitely was not going to wake her up.

Once Sawyer pulled up on her driveway, they both got out of the car and carried each of their friends down the stairs to the backdoor entrance of her basement. When they put everyone to bed, Sophie realized there were no guest rooms or couches for Sawyer to sleep in.

Sawyer looked down at the floor of the movie theater. "Looks like I have to sleep here." Sophie watched him slowly walk in the room. _Don't do it,_ she told herself. _Don't do it!_ But she finally gave up.

She gave out a huge sigh, and Sawyer stopped in his tracks.

"Hmm?" He turned around and gave her a questioning look. Sophie wore the most bored look she could muster, and said, "Follow me."

"Ookay?"

 _I'm such a dumbass,_ Sophie cringed as she led him towards her room.

"Holy shit! This is such an honor!" Sawyer started exclaiming, his sarcasm hitting her in the face.

"Shut up, you're gonna wake the others!" She shushed him. Sawyer gave a soft laugh.

"I'm actually entering Queen Delarosa's room! I'm _such_ a lucky guy."

Sophie glared at him while pulling out a sleeping bag from her closet and laid it on the floor next to her bed.

"Don't push it. I can make you sleep outside in the gardens if I want to."

Sawyer put his hand up in surrender, clearly mocking her.

Sophie wanted to punch him. In fact, she wanted to punch herself. Why was she even helping him?

After laying down the sleeping bags, she grabbed her PJ's and went to the bathroom to change into her short shorts and tank top. When she was entering back into the room, she stopped short. Was wearing such little clothing in a bedroom alone with Sawyer such a good idea? She never cared about showing skin before; she even wore less at parties.

She slowly tiptoed across the room to her bed, keeping an eye on Sawyer, who was on his phone. As soon as she was about to get into her covers, Sawyer asked "Hey, can I borrow something to wear? I'm not tryna sleep in alcohol and vomit stench."

Sophie huffed and got up. "I have some of my brothers clothes in here." She tossed him a white shirt from the closet. "You don't need new pants right?"

"Nah I'll just sleep in boxers" he said as he stripped his shirt off. Sophie bottom jaw almost dropped. Why the hell was she so scared? She had seen tons of guys shirtless before. It's just that this was _Sawyer_ they were talking about-

"Drink it all up Delarosa," Sawyer interrupted her thoughts, and she tore her gaze away from his bronze colored abs to his green eyes. And then he winked. Mortified, Sophie rolled her eyes and turned the other way.

And before she knew it, she was asking him a question.

"Were you going to hook up with Jessica tonight?" It came out of her mouth like flowing water. Sophie slammed her palm against her mouth. What the hell was wrong with ther? Sawyer stopped walking for a moment, and Sophie couldn't tell what his facial expression was in the dark.

Like liquid, Sawyer slid across the room and was standing right in front of her, his arms slightly grazing hers.

"Why?" Sawyer raised his eyebrows up and down. "Are you jealous?"

"You wish." Sophie snorted, stepped around his personal space, and crawled into the covers of her bed.

After five seconds of awkward silence, Sawyer finally spoke.

"Goodnight, Delarosa. I'll be waking you up in about 5 hours."

"Cockadidledoo! Rise and shine, Queen B!" Sophie heard Sawyer yell in her ear.

"What… the.. Actual… fuck…" Sophie stretched her eyes open.

Country music was blasting into her ears. Sophie slammed her pillow on top of her head, covering her ears. Seriously? This was completely ridiculous. It was 7am in the morning, and she fought every urge to record Sawyer on her phone to show her friends that he indeed, was a lunatic. She shoved Sawyer off of her, and shot out bed ready to murder him.

"Okay okay! I'll stop!" Sawyer skidded on the floor on his butt with his hands out defensively.

Then he started laughing like a maniac.

"Your such a fucker!" Sophie screamed and ran into the bathroom to get ready. God, how was it possible that someone could be this annoying? Even worse, how was it possible that she was attracted to this dimwit? It didn't make any sense at all.

They got into Sophie's car to drive to Jack's house. Surprisingly, and quiet thankfully, Sawyer stayed sane the entire time.

"Hopefully your car hasn't been towed or destroyed by now."

"I wouldn't be surprised if someone had vandalized it already. By the way, are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you seemed pretty insane last night."

"Oh yeah, well its pretty hard to take care of four drunk friends all by yourself, don't you think?"

"Haha… sorry about that. But that's not what I mean."

"What are you saying then?"

They were at a red stop light at an intersection. Sawyer didn't say anything, so Sophie turned her head to look at Sawyer and met his deep green eyes. Suddenly, his hand landed on her arm and squeezed. Her heart stopped. Literally stopped. How could he just touch her like that? Did he have any idea what he was doing to her?

"Oh my god," he whispered, sliding down his seat a little.

"What? What is it?" Sophie asked him.

"My dad. He's right there."

"I'll say hi to Mr. Huggins!" Sophie said excitedly.

"No! He will ask about my Tesla. Just tell me when his car passes away. Sophie nodded, but her mind was more focused on his hand still squeezing her arm.

She watched Mr. Huggins' car drive ahead of hers as the light turned green.

"He's gone." she told Sawyer.

"Phew." Sawyer let out a huge breath. His hand trailed down her arm, sending shivers up Sophie's spine, and finally gripped at her hands.

"Thank god." He smiled at Sophie, who just simply nodded at Sawyer. She was dazed at his sudden form of affection. Like he considered her as a close friend. Like how they used to be before Sawyer turned into a flirting asshole maniac.


	9. Update

Wassup guys! its been a long time. I am planning to update my two stories Revenge and SS with Sawyer soon! Stay tuned!


End file.
